BARE
by writerdude3000
Summary: Hey little boy would like a ride? A lollypop a cupcake? How about a baseball bat? There's one in my pants!"
1. 1

xX... another story, I know, I know!! I promise I will finish my other stories! This is a MadFinn/SOR crossover type thingy. Don't ask, just read. If you are offended by homosexuality, drug use, cursing, and other muture-er things, please don't read. ENJOY ...xX

Roger focuses his camera lenses on the stained white wall. It's still blurry, so Roger continues to focus, finally, it's to his liking and he holds a finger up, Madison walks in front of the camera and leans against the walls. She puts on a funny voice and holds her arms out.

"Hey Far Hills! It's Madison Finn! It's the top of the w-hore here--- CRAP!" Madison laughs and slumps down. Roger tries to control fits of laughter and goes over to Madison. Fiona, who was watching with a Coke burst out laughing, spitting Coke everywhere. Hart is in the kitchen.

"It's HOUR not WHORE Maddie, how-or, not wh-ore. Geez," Roger laughs. Fiona smiles. Madison gets up,

"Let's do this one more time, kay?" Madison says, composing herself. Roger nods and goes to the camera, he points to Madison,

"ACTION!" he yells.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Fiona had gone home, Madison and Hart cuddled together on a sofa and Roger sits with popcorn in the media. They watch the tape. Roger clicks it off and looks at his watch. 11:04 PM.

"Guys, bed," Roger says, getting up and stretching, "Maddie, you can change in the bathroom. Hart, you can go into my room. Madison kisses Hart gently and gets up, she takes her bag and goes off to the bathroom. Hart reaches for a cup,

"I'll take it," Roger says gently. Hart nods and goes off to change.

Roger throws the plastic cups in the dishwasher and the Tupperware bowls follow. Roger whistles Les Mis as he passes the bathroom, the door's shut. Suddenly he stops. The door to his room is open a crack. Roger silently looks quietly through the door. Hart is standing there, naked. He pulls some boxers on before Roger can see too much. Hs chest rippled with muscles. He pulled on a white shirt, Roger looks away and shook the image out of his head. Madison came out and Roger pretended to knock on the door. Hart yelled 'ok' and they went in. Madison and Hart curled up on the bed and Roger rolled out the sleeping bag.

"Night guys," Roger said. No answer, Hart and Madison were lost in each other's eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Days later Roger walked through the doors to Horace Green. None of his Far Hills Junior High friends went to the prestigious private high. They moved through the ranks of public school. Not him. He had had to make new friend.

"Freddy," Roger said. Freddy stopped at Rogers' locker,

"What?" Freddy responded.

"How was your weekend?" Roger asked innocently. Freddy grinned sheepishly.

"NO! You promised!" Roger hit him.

"I wish it'd been you, I just get so confused sometimes," Freddy laughed. Roger didn't,

"Aw, c'mon Rog, it was one time!"

"You make me sick, you just can't stop spreading your seed, eh?"

"Roger, don't go, I would never leave you, not even for Zack!"

Freddy's other best friend walked by,

"Looking good man!" Freddy smirked.

Roger went over the possibilities in his head, Freddy waited expectedly.

"Freddy!" It was preppy Marta Hale. He hair curled and flowing down her back. Her tiny miniskirt barely passed for a skirt, it covered basically nothing. Freddy turned around and his eyes popped out of his head. Her tight shirt wasn't helping.

"Got a date for prom yet?" She asked, purposely brushing up against him. Her perfectly tanned body against Freddy's rough pants. Who gets a tan in autumn? Thought Roger in disgust.

"Maybe, keep _that_ up and maybe I'll take you," he said. Marta grinned and gave him a sheet of folded paper. Containing the Holy Grail to a girl's heart. Her number. Freddy put it in his pocket,

"Well, that's soooo reassuring Fred, so very reassuring," Roger rolled his eyes and went to class. Trying very hard to ignore his hard on.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Roger, Madison and Gordon sat at Far Hills Freeze, Gordon was the only Horace Green-er that actually lived IN Far Hills, and not out of it. Madison ate her black raspberry gone silently. Gordon and Roger talked about technology stuff. Madison popped the last part of her cone down,

"Right guys, me and Fiona gotta work on the project for Ms. Harlowe, see ya," Roger and Gordon nodded and sat down at the outdoor table. Madison looked at Roger, her eyes heavy, and her lids like lead. She got into her Honda Hybrid and turned on the engine. Backing out. Of course she didn't go to Fiona's, there was no project. She went home and turned on her laptop, accessing her files. The ROGER file

**ROGER:**

**I cannot believe it, is this really happening? Am I really crushing on hi-**

The phone rang, Madison jumped and got it, and it was Hart. She turned her computer off without finishing the sentence. She jumped in her car and went off to Harts house.

At a read light, Madison looked at herself in the little mirror. She put some lip gloss on and tied her hair back. She was ready, ready for this... Right?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Roger pulled himself away,

"Stop... stop..." he laughed.

Freddy looked,

"What? What's wrong!?"

"I needed air," Roger laughed, "Continue,"

Freddy and Rogers lips touched and sparks began to fly. The janitors closet was getting steamy. Freddy quietly slipped his hands under Rogers shirt.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Madison and Hart sat in Harts' room. Suddenly it happened. He lunged, she wasn't ready she pulled away. He wouldn't stop. Madison was crying. Than she did it, she hit him, she slapped him.

"GET OFF ME!!" She screamed and ran from his room, he didn't follow. She fixed her shirt and jumped into her car. She turned it on, DAMN she though. Fiona and Aimee were at a party. ROGER, yes, she thought. She sped in the direction of Rogers' house.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Roger was laying on the couch, flipping through the TiVo menu. He decided to watch the episode of Dawson's Creek which he'd missed. Suddenly the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it!!" Roger yelled upstairs. He opened the door and there stood Madison. Her eyes still wet.

"Hey Maddie, what's up!? C'mon in," Roger said, beckoning Madison in, the phone rang, "one sec, Mad, if you want something help yourself," Roger picked up the phone.

"Yello," it was Summer Hathaway. It seemed obvious to everyone except Roger that Summer was in love with him.

"Hey Summer...yeah I did the homework... wh-... no... sorry, I can't come over, my friend's over, I'll see you tomorrow too, bye," Roger set down the phone, "What's wrong!?"

Madison smiled, she could always count on Roger to listen and help, he was her Oprah.

Madison sat down and told Roger everything, all of it.

xX... whoa, freaky, sorry if you didn't like. I know there wasn't much SOR in that chapter but there will be next chapter. ...xX


	2. 2

xX... plz enjoy ...xX

Madison Finn did not consider herself pretty. She did not consider the way or auborn hair fell gently on her shoulders pretty, she didn't like her olive eyes and she didn't like her slender form. She wanted it filled fast.

Madison liked consistencey so when something known consistent came in to her life, it blew her around. And her latest discovery sure was something.

"Mom... can I ask you a question?" Madison approached her mother, sitting in the kitchen eating ice cream out of the carton.

"Mmm?" her mom replied. Madison took that as a yes and sat down on the stool next to her.

"What if, hypotheticlly speaking, someone you know has a secret that you found out, that the secret holder doesn't know about?" Madison asked, timidly. Her mom dropped her spoon into the sink. Her face worried,

"Good god Maddie, are you pregnant. Jesus no! I am going to kill that Hart son-of-a"

Madison held out her hand to stop her mother,

"No,mom, it's not that. We broke up," if only it was that easy, she thought. How could she tell her mom what she knew and what could ruin a friendship. She couldn't.

"Mom, I can't, i'm going out," After many protests from her mother, Madison left. She couldn't tell her mom that Roger was gay.

* * *

Marta Hale lay topless inbetween two crisp white sheets, she rolled over and was facing a nude Freddy Jones.

"So, have I made my point?" she asked, giggling.

"A-ight, i'll take you to the prom, but hold up, Frederick needs some more loving"

Marta smiled and got up on her knees, exposing the rest of her exposed body. She straddled Freddy and looked down at him, her hair falling in his face,

"We have all night, all freakin night," Freddy grinned and began his exploration of the female body.

* * *

Summer Hathaway earesed a math problem she had pain-stakingly worked on. She cursed and began re-working. Her boyfriend would be over any minute, how could she tell him that they were through? Zack had always been so loving. Oh well, she thought. One most move on!

A knock at the door startled Summer. She got up and went for the door,

"Hey, Zacky," she said softly.

"Hey babe," he smiled, she melted.

Zack and Summer took a seat at the table.

"Zack, I need to talk to you," Summer avoided his eyes though she could see Zacks face fall,

"I know about it..." she began.

"Know about what?" Zack said innocently.

"You and Katie," she was yelling know, her screams and sobs filled the silent suburban house, "I know you mother fucker! All those 'base-ball games'? Oh, puh-lease you dirty whore. Get out of my house!!!" She was sobbing, Zack dropped a wrapped package on the table, Summers mind went blank, she'd forgotten.

"Happy secomd anniversary," he whispered and left. Summer picked up the package and opened it. It was a framed photo of the school play, The Cradle Will Rock. It was the scene where Summer, playing Moll, kissed the character: Slick, played by Zack. Sobbing, she threw the photo against the wall. She turned on her cd player and sobbed gently into a pillow.

* * *

_And when the wind blows,_

_And when the wind blows,_

_THE CRADLE WILL ROCK!_

-The Cradle Will Rock, **The Cradle Will Rock**

****

xX... many thanks to SweetTweet00- you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo rox! ...xX


End file.
